


Sleep Incarnate

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (technically. they're greek gods after all), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Once Zagreus and Thanatos got together, their times together become more frequent and more adventurous. When one of those times Hypnos watches them, Zagreus realises he has feelings for more than one brother.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 341





	Sleep Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as a sequel to [Death Incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335211), but mostly just has ThanZag as an already established relationship. 
> 
> Long hair Than idea by [ srb_gayauntie](https://twitter.com/srb_gayauntie/status/1224113232228626433).

It was almost casual these days, the way Thanatos and Zagreus 'ran into each other'. Zagreus was fully aware that it was all Thanatos, wanting to see him on one of his escape attempts, as Zagreus barely needed the help these days. The only thing standing in his way was his father and damn he was still strong. After they had slain the shades in this area, they drifted to one another as if connected with a force that didn't let them stay apart for too long. And as always, Zagreus reached out to hold one of Death's hands.

He grinned up at him.

"You know you're only taller because you're floating, you know that, right?," Zagreus' grin widened as Thanatos huffed.

"That is clearly false," Thanatos replied.

"How about you land then, and prove me wrong?"

A moment passed. Thanatos was still floating.

"Why would I bother?," Thanatos huffed and Zagreus knew that he had won. One of these days he would prove it, too.

Though he had to admit, he liked it when Thanatos was floating, and making himself taller. Because this way, he had to stand up on his tiptoes to kiss him. Reaching out to steady himself on something, Zagreus' hands found themselves in Thanatos' hair. It was a little difficult to hold on to, but it enabled them to make out where they stood.

Zagreus' was going to miss this when he was gone.

"You know, I think you'd look good with long hair," Zagreus mumbled against his lips. "Would help to hold on, too…"

"You want me to grow my hair just so you can hold onto it?" Thanatos raised an eyebrow. "That does not sound appealing."

"Did you miss the part where I wouldn't have to do it if you didn't float so you can be taller?" Zagreus' raised an eyebrow right back. "And also the part where I think you would be even more beautiful with it?"

Thanatos' eyebrow sank again and his stance relaxed a bit more, as did his expression. He seemed a bit taken aback by that.

"Beautiful?," he asked.

"More beautiful," Zagreus corrected. "You already are. Hell, if the contractor sold a wall scroll of you, I'd hang it over my bed… actually, I should ask him about that."

"Don't," Thanatos blurted out quickly and Zagreus had to chuckle. "I only mean… it cannot be better than the real thing, yes?"

"Very true," Zagreus leaned in closer, and this time held on to the front of Thanatos' tunic. "How 'bout next time I die you come meet me there?"

Ever since their first time together, Zagreus had become quite horny. Seeing Thanatos out here so often did not help.

"Meet you at the pool," Thanatos mumbled just before he leaned in to kiss him again. Mid-kiss, Zagreus felt the heat of his lips vanish from him. Thanatos was gone.

"I really don't appreciate these dramatic exits," Zagreus told the thin air. He sighed, but smiled to himself. He was smiling a lot lately. "Well time to keep going."

It was Elysium this time, and one of those nasty shield guys who would just. Not. Die. He almost rolled his eyes when it finally happened, but as he fell back into the bloody river and let his body be carried back into the House of Hades, he found himself smiling again. How silly it was, to be smiling all the time like this. But there was the object of his affection, waiting for him at the pool with a towel in hand. Zagreus swam closer, and a spark of mischief overtook him. As he reached out for the towel, he instead grabbed Thanatos' wrist, and pulled him into the pool as well.

With a yelp and a splash Thanatos fell, instinctively pushing himself up to get the blood out of his face. For a moment Zagreus thought he had fucked up big time and Thanatos was going to be mad but then a wicked grin appeared on his lips and he was pushed back down again. The two of them laughed and tried to push each other under, until they both were and Zagreus suddenly pulled him close and into a kiss. With all this red he could not see Thanatos, but he could feel his lips and his hair and- What was that?

By his surprisingly long hair Zagreus pulled his partner up and as the blood spilled down their bodies he could really see it. Thanatos' hair _was_ longer. It was in a braid, held together with a golden clasp that was reminiscent of his neck jewelry, and fell over his shoulder. As Zagreus had expected, he looked absolutely _stunning_.

"Did you use your godly powers to grow your hair just because I mentioned it?," Zagreus asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

It was so obvious, and yet Thanatos was making an excuse. Even the fact that they were standing in the blood pool could not hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks.

A blush… looked good on him.

Zagreus didn't grab his hair this time, but his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. Together they stumbled further back and against the edge of the pool eventually, where Zagreus quickly looked around. The steady swell of shades had halted for a moment, and Hades wasn't here - no doubt thinking Zagreus was heading for the surface again.

"Take me right here," Zagreus groaned into his ear.

"What? Someone could see us!"

"Better hurry up then," Zagreus said with a grin.

Thanatos cursed under his breath but tugged on Zagreus' tunic, then let go again to instead push it up from below as much as he could, and worked on his pants instead. If they were going to hurry, there was no use in getting them both naked.

Zagreus did the same with Thanatos, reaching for his cock to wrap his hand around. It didn't take long for Thanatos to get hard in his hand, and Zagreus in turn was graced once more with that beautiful magic that made him ready for Thanatos right away. This time there was no fingering, no tongue to prepare him, as they both wanted the same thing.

His pants were just hanging on to him by one ankle as Thanatos lifted him up and pressed him against the edge of the pool. As he settled between him, and the two pressed together as closely as they could, he let Zagreus sink down on his cock.

Zagreus pressed a hand to his mouth. He wanted to moan but neither did he want to stop prematurely, nor did he need the embarrassment of being caught in the act. But Thanatos' cock was just _so good_ , and he whispered that into Thanatos' ear.

"Your heat… so good," Thanatos whispered in reply, his voice strained, as surely he had to hold back too.

"It's what… I'm known for," Zagreus let out between strained, quiet moans, and wriggled his toes though Thanatos couldn't see. But so the gesture wasn't wasted, he looked at his feet himself, where something else caught his eye.

Above his foot in his line of sight, there was the chaise lounge he had bought for Hypnos, except it wasn't empty. And neither was Hypnos sleeping on it. He was watching them.

Zagreus' heart skipped a beat as the fact fully hit him, and he grasped Thanatos' shoulders to pull him even closer. He felt his hot breath against his ear and the whispered words of affection, but Zagreus found himself unable to say anything. Unable to make him stop, to tell him that his _brother_ was right there watching them. And not just that, he realised as he watched more closely now.

Their eyes met, and Hypnos pressed his free hand to his mouth to keep from making a noise. Half hidden behind a column, Zagreus could still see that the other hand was quite busy somewhere else. Hypnos was touching himself. Watching them. Him and his brother.

It should not turn Zagreus on as much as it did.

Thanatos fucking him turned him on, or it should, anyway. No, it did, he told himself, whimpering against Thanatos' shoulders as he himself just let out small gasps and grunts right by his ear. For the first time Zagreus realised that he wasn't moaning, not even these small ones that Zagreus had so much trouble holding back.

But he had a hard time concentrating on the lack of moans when he was still staring right into Hypnos' eyes. He gave him the smallest of nods, that this was okay, that he liked watching him jerk off as much as Hypnos liked watching him get fucked.

Hypnos' eyes were really pretty, Zagreus noticed. Even with the perpetual bags under them. He had a hard time concentrating on them completely, now Hypnos had exposed himself, from the distance it was hard to see but there was his cock between the folds of his tunic as he was rubbing it in time with Thanatos' thrust into him.

Oh gods, what was Thanatos going to think of this? It was so hard to form any thoughts. Zagreus blamed Thanatos' cock, so good, so big inside him it made his brain all mushy and made him do questionable decisions. Like encouraging Hypnos with his gaze, with a nod, even with a moan slightly louder than he should be moaning.

"Shh, someone will hear," Thanatos reminded him, though it was far too late for that.

"I'm gonna come," Zagreus whimpered instead. "Than, please, more."

If he had learned one thing, it was that Thanatos was eager to please him. As evident by the hair, and the harder thrusts into him as that familiar heat and pleasure overwhelmed him. The fire of his feet flickered, intensified into an almost blue flame at his orgasm, and his eyes wandered to Hypnos' once more. They came together, watching each other, gasping in sync.

A short moment later, Zagreus felt something hot deep inside him, and even then Thanatos did not moan. Instead he gasped and kissed the side of his neck, leaving a mark.

Zagreus liked when he left marks.

Finally Thanatos pulled back and gave him a hesitant smile. There it was again, that sweet blush and that eager expression.

"That was incredible," Zagreus said truthfully. Though not everything had been Thanatos, if he was honest.

"We should get out now," Thanatos reminded him. "It was lucky enough no one was here."

Behind his back, Zagreus made a shooing motion with his hand, hoping Hypnos would get the hint and rush off while he still could. When Zagreus was dressed again, and they rushed down the long hallway, Hypnos was nowhere to be seen. Zagreus let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods your father wasn't here. This was a terrible idea," Thanatos told him.

"And yet you fucked me," Zagreus nudged his side, and started pulling him towards his room. "It was fun. Don't worry so much."

"You worry too little," Thanatos grumbled.

"Maybe. But you love me," Zagreus said with a grin, and just as they had entered his room, Thanatos kissed him again.

"I have to go," he said, close to his lips. "I was gone too long already your father might notice."

As Thanatos vanished into a puff of thin air, Zagreus wanted to tell him that his father knew already. That he was fully aware, scolded him, but hadn't punished him so far. Maybe he was hoping Thanatos could be a good influence on him. All Zagreus wanted was for Thanatos to not get into trouble. He sighed. What had he done?

He chewed on his lip for a moment, thinking about Hypnos. That was certainly a thing that had happened. Should he… talk to him? Should he tell Thanatos? He had made a right mess of things.

Before his brain fully worked, Zagreus' feet were already moving and he walked across the House towards the other quarters, where he suspected Hypnos to be. His brain still hadn't caught on when he was already in Hypnos' dark and messy room, seeing a figure on the bed here. It was strange, Zagreus hadn't been here for ages.

"Hypnos?," He called out, wondering if he had fallen asleep again. The figure on the bed flinched, but did not move. Hypnos was a terrible actor.

He slowly walked close and sat down on the edge of the bed. It smelled faintly like lavender and he wondered if that was Hypnos or some artificial thing. Either way, he liked it. Carefully he put a hand on his back, warm and lithe, much smaller than his brother. Hypnos' face was still hidden under the covers, he looked like some kind of frightened animal Zagreus had once seen in a picture book.

"I wanted to say I'm not mad," Zagreus said softly. The Hypnos shaped lump quivered for a moment. "I… I don't know if it's bad, but I really liked that you watched it was… hot."

"Really?," came a voice from under the covers then, softly but still audible: "Dang it, Hypnos."

"Really," Zagreus told him. "I… honestly don't know how to tell Than, but I did like it. I… Know many gods are very liberal with their affection but I don't know if Than is one of them. I've liked you for a long time though."

"Really?!," Hypnos asked again suddenly coming out from under the covers, his hair a bigger mess than usual and his eyes were red from crying.

Zagreus could not help pull him into a hug. Hypnos was not allowed to be sad, or to cry! Zagreus would make anything that made him feel bad go away! He wasn't sure how, yet, but he would.

"You like me?," Hypnos whimpered right by his ear. He sounded so scared and desperate, it made his heart ache. "But you- You and Thanatos…"

"I love him too," Zagreus whispered. 'Too'. Yes, he had said that. 'Like' had grown into 'love' awfully quickly. But who was he kidding?

Hypnos was the first thing he saw every time. Either awake, the rarer of the forms, turning to smile at him, or more common, asleep. If he was honest with himself, that's the state he preferred him in. Because he would always be startled awake, look utterly confused for a second before his eyes focused on Zagreus and then… Then he would smile. And for a long time that smile had made his heart skip a beat. Because Hypnos did not smile at anyone else quite like this.

Somehow he had so much love in his heart. Enough for two brothers, not just the one.

"I hear that… Well you know the stories they tell about the gods up on Olympus," Zagreus continued, and Hypnos' eyes went wide. "Do you think… Thanatos would… be okay with this? Would you be? I mean he is your brother."

Hypnos gave him a gentle smile, his small hands still on Zagreus' shoulders. For a second his gaze wandered and Zagreus wondered how easy it would be to lift up Hypnos. Very easy, he bet himself. He could almost wrap his hands around Hypnos' waist.

"Well I don't mind, haha! I mean we are gods, much different than humans, if I am honest, we have done a few things, hehe," Hypnos laughed nervously. "That was a long time ago though. I don't think Thanatos is very happy with me at the moment!"

"Why not? You do your job well."

"Not well enough," Hypnos said. "I should be more serious, he says. And sleep less."

"Well, I figure, you know, that's just because you're you. God of sleep 'n all. Can't really help it."

"Not really," Hypnos sighed. "I'm really trying, you know."

It had been a long time since Zagreus had seen Hypnos without a smile. Even longer that he had seen him sad. He really, really did not like it.

He leaned in closer, and Hypnos startled at the movement, his lids had been dropping low again. Now he blushed - just like Thanatos did - as Zagreus leaned in closer. He reached out to grab his chin, tilting his head up a little.

"May I kiss you, Lord Hypnos?," Zagreus asked, as politely as he would ask any god for their gift.

Hypnos giggled.

"Of course you can, haha! No need to call me that tho-"

Zagreus cut him off with his lips pressed to Hypnos', where he let the kiss linger for a moment. Breathing in deep, he felt Hypnos part his lips a little, and Zagreus let their tongues meet. This kiss was so different, not as rushed as passionate as with Thanatos before, but slow. Lazy, almost. Zagreus liked it.

Then, Hypnos stilled.

As Zagreus pulled away to see what was going on, Hypnos almost fell against him. Catching him in time, he realised quickly Hypnos had actually fallen asleep in the middle of their kiss.

Smiling, he set him down very gently, tucked him in, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Where he was always wearing that sleep mask, Zagreus pulled it down over his eyes.

"Sleep well, my sweet Sleep. I pray father gives you some respite."

Now all that was left to do was to find Thanatos and somehow talk about… this. It was going to be a long day. But as if she had known his heart was at odds with itself, Zagreus stumbled into Aphrodite not much later.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I can see you are struggling," she said. Her form was shimmering and slightly distorted through the small orb he was seeing her in. After some time meeting her, Zagreus wasn't even blushing at her lack of clothes anymore. "Do tell me why your heart is fluttering like that."

Zagreus sighed, and fell to the floor where he was pouting up at her.

"You know I'm in love with Thanatos," he said, alluding to what she had mentioned before.

"I do indeed," she said with a flirty smile. "Very broody fellow, but the heart falls where it will fall."

"Well maybe, just maybe, I also love his brother."

"Hypnos?," Aphrodite was so surprised for a moment her eyes went wide, then she giggled, her head thrown back. "Oh now _that_ , I did not expect! But quite frankly, I do not see where the problem lies."

"Well, first of all, they're brothers-"

"Skip! Lots of us are related. We are not like humans, never has bothered us at all."

"Erm, okay well I still kind of kissed Hypnos without telling Than. Before that he… Hypnos kind of er…," Zagreus was sweating trying to say this.

"He did something naughty?," Aphrodite finished for him.

"How did you know?"

"Well why else would you be stuttering about like that," she chuckled. "Something naughty that our little dear Death does not know about, I assume?"

"Yeah he- Well we were… making love," he called it, and saw Aphrodite's smile turn gentle at the phrase. "And, Than couldn't see it, but I could, Hypnos was touching himself. And I… encouraged it."

"Now you feel guilty, is that it?," Aphrodite asked, and he nodded. She moved closer, although she could not completely penetrate the orb. "Oh dear, there is so much love in your heart, I can sense it. I believe that love always wins, come here."

Zagreus stood and walked closer again reached out to press his hands against the orb as she did the same. He felt something warm, something tingly flow into his body.

"I am sending all my love, and my luck in these manners. Be honest, be truthful. That is what works best in these things," her smile was different now. She was usually so playful, but this time there was a seriousness in her tone. "There is love between the brothers as well, I can tell you that much. Perhaps you are meant to bring them back together."

"Back?," Zagreus mused softly, the orb long gone at this point. He did not particularly feel like fighting, but if he wanted to run into Thanatos again, he would have to.

Pulling up Aegis, he sighed and jogged down the hallway.

This time, everything seemed wrong somehow. This time none of his boons felt quite right, and didn't work together as well as they usually did. Every hit, every movement of his body just seemed more difficult. By the time Thanatos had arrived, Zagreus was badly hurt.

"Zag-," he started, but Zagreus interrupted him.

"No time for chit chat! More of them coming!," he shouted, trying to get ready.

Damn it, his dominant arm was hurting, badly. He almost couldn't get Aegis up in defence, and trying to hold it with his other arm just made him clumsier, leaving his side open - a fact Thanatos was all too happy to shout out to him.

"I know," Zagreus grumbled to himself, rather than to Thanatos. Every drop of wasted energy would make it harder to dodge these damn bombs. Where did they get them from anyway??

It was all thanks to Thanatos that he made it this time, and he knew he wouldn't make it much longer. It was all well enough, hopefully he could have a conversation with his… What was Thanatos to him, actually? Did they call it boyfriend? Partner? Lovers, in any case.

Zagreus tried to prepare himself, righted himself up and tried to give Thanatos a smile.

"You're hurt," Thanatos said with a scowl, as if he were angry with Zagreus for getting himself hurt. How dare he, really? It made him smile a bit. Thanatos was odd in some ways, but he was able to read him by now. "Should I bother to try and fix you?"

"You? Death incarnate? I think that would be a bad idea." He was still smiling, teasing him, but Thanatos did not seem to like that much.

"My touch doesn't kill you, you know. You would have noticed by now," he pointed out.

"Actually, Than, ignore that for now, I'm not going to make it long this time. I wanted to… talk to you." Zagreus watched him raise an eyebrow but did not interrupt him. "How do you feel about Hypnos?"

Thanatos was not surprisingly a bit taken aback by the question. His anger dissipated and he raised the other eyebrow as well.

"My brother? He is a fool. Why do you ask?"

"Is that really what you think?," Zagreus asked.

"He sleeps on the job! In front of your father!"

"He's the god of sleep," Zagreus pointed out, but earned only an eye roll.

"I don't die constantly."

"He can't help it," he replied gently, and took a step closer. The hand on Thanatos' arm was to steady himself, and get a good grip of those muscles. "And I heard you talking the other day. You didn't seem like you hated him. The opposite, actually. I can read you pretty well by now."

Thanatos huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't look into Zagreus' eyes.

"Still, why the question?"

"I think he misses you," Zagreus said. "And he...well…"

"Well what?"

"Hekindofwatchedusinthepool," Zagreus blurted out. This time he was looking away and blushing. It did not feel too good.

"He _what_?," Thanatos hissed, and grabbed Zagreus' shoulders. Now he didn't have a choice but look at him.

"I think he wanted to… join, you know?," Zagreus said softly. Oh boy, his cheeks were heating up. "And maybe I…"

"...wanted him to," Thanatos finished for him. The look in his eyes had changed but Zagreus did not know if it was into something good or not.

"Is that bad?," Zagreus whispered now. "I… I know lots of gods are easy with their love but if you're not… I won't mention it again."

Thanatos' expression changed from unidentifiable to gentle once more, the way Zagreus liked being looked at by him. A look that made him feel safe.

"You're right, I don't hate him. Though he really shouldn't have done that."

Zagreus blushed more, thinking about how much he had liked being watched. Thanatos sighed again.

"I see you disagree." Then, a soft chuckle, and Zagreus looked up again. "That is… good to know."

"Somehow I feel worse now that you know. Like you are going to use it against me."

"Perhaps not against you," Thanatos said, stepping even closer. He was a mere inch away from his lips now. "You like being watched. I know what my brother likes."

"O-oh?," Zagreus stammered.

"Next time you return, I'll take you to his chambers."

Surely as red as a pomegranate at this point, all Zagreus managed to do was nod. And then, Thanatos was gone again and Zagreus let out an awkward yell and a groan. What the hell would Hypnos like? Why did Thanatos have to be such a little shit? Then again, he pretty much deserved it.

With a new burst of motivation Zagreus' jogged to the next little floating boat in the middle of the lakes of lava, and let himself be carried wherever it would go. When the faint notes of Eurydice's singing wafted over to him, he had to smile. Eurydice was always a sight for sore eyes. When she laid eyes on him her face lit up in a smile, and she embraced him as a greeting.

"Goodness gracious, hon, you look terrible," she exclaimed when she took in the sight of him.

"Well thanks, you look great too," he said, pretending to be hurt but she just nudged his shoulder.

"I'm cooking something up that's gonna help with that," she turned to her stove where she was already plating something up.

"Do you… happen to have a box or something."

"This isn't a take away," she raised an eyebrow, hand on her hip.

"I just… I thought it would be a nice gesture for someone I like. Your food is incredible, I wanted to share."

Her frown quickly turned into a smile again and she looked around, eventually finding a little box carved from the stones here in Asphodel. It must have taken forever… then again, forever was all Eurydice had. He took it gratefully, thinking that maybe he could make Thanatos and his brother happy with this, if it survived the trip back to the House.

"Thank you," he said with a sigh. "I just… need to take a little breather."

"Not gonna make it much longer, huh?" Eurydice looked sympathetic to his plight. While she stepped closer she fussed with his hair, as if that would somehow make it better. "You never get tired of this?"

"Sometimes," Zagreus admitted. "But it's the only way to see my mother. I've never met her, you know."

"That's awful, hon." He had never told her before, but if he could trust anyone, he figured that at this point it was her. "Not a good dad move from the god of this damned realm…"

"No, and he refuses to tell me what happened." He sighed again, and gave her a half smile. It was the best he could muster. "Thank you again. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Looking forward to it," Eurydice said softly. Sometimes she looked as lonely as Achilles. Before he left, he had to do something for them, they had done so much for him in turn.

As expected, Zagreus' was floating down the river Styx not too long after. Whatever had killed him was lost from his mind the instant he thought about Thanatos and Hypnos again. He was supposed to meet him in Hypnos' chamber for… for whatever he had planned. Something sexy, that much he was almost sure of. Should he… freshen up first? He probably should.

Even so, his heart was racing when he was standing in front of the familiar door. There was no sound coming from inside, maybe Thanatos wasn't here yet. Maybe Hypnos was just sleeping again, he hadn't been greeted by him.

His hand was almost shaking when he knocked on the door gently, then inched it open just a bit. Hypnos was indeed sleeping, draped beautifully on his bed, like a painting, Zagreus thought. By his side sat Thanatos, hand in his brother's hair. He waved Zagreus closer, motioned for him to sit on Hypnos' other side, which he did. The smaller man didn't move at all, just made a tiny, cute noise in his sleep.

Leaning over his brother, Thanatos kissed him.

"What were you going to show me?," Zagreus whispered.

"This," Thanatos whispered against his lips. He reached out for Zagreus' hand, and guided it underneath Hypnos' robes. He was naked underneath, his skin so soft to the touch when Zagreus' hand was guided there. The thigh, first, then higher.

"Than," Zagreus gasped when he did not stop.

Hypnos was generally smaller, but his ass was lovely in Zagreus' hand. It fit perfectly, as if made to be cupped by him. Hypnos sighed in his sleep and Zagreus froze, panicked that he would wake up and hate this. But instead he turned onto his side, giving Zagreus even better access.

"He likes this," Thanatos said right into his ear. "Touch him when he sleeps. Fuck him when he sleeps."

Zagreus had to swallow. The words struck something deep in him, and travelled right to his cock. Make love to Hypnos... While he slept. The thought was exciting.

"Wake up with your come dripping out of him," Thanatos continued. "Maybe mine, too."

"I've never done this," Zagreus blurted out, voice still low. "Do I just…? Wait, you always do that thing."

Thanatos grinned at him, and took his hand to guide it once more. He pressed it right between Hypnos' cheeks, and Zagreus felt something tingly. Thanatos taught him the little spell he always used, the one that slicked him up so well and made him so sensitive.

"Now you know," Thanatos told him. "Just slide right into him. Trust me."

"Just like that," Zagreus said mostly to himself.

He shifted to lie on his side too, pulled himself out, hard by this point. He leaned in closer to press a kiss to Hypnos' shoulder, to his cheek. Again that cute little sigh in his sleep, and Zagreus felt his cock twitch at it. He wanted to hear it again.

Carefully he aligned himself, pressing between Hypnos' cheeks to find his entrance. It was so slick now, so ready for him that he did just slide inside. Suddenly his cock was enveloped in this tight heat that made Zagreus gasp and bite on his lip, not wanting to wake Hypnos up.

"There you go," Thanatos said, his voice even deeper. The look in his eyes was hungry. Like when he looked at Zagreus before fucking him. "He feels incredible, doesn't he?"

Zagreus nodded. He was sliding in deeper, pushing now for the first time. It was as if Hypnos' body wanted him inside. When he was bottomed out in him, he managed to open his eyes again. Nothing had ever felt anything like this.

"You've done this with him?," he whispered.

Thanatos nodded.

"We have our more...affectionate phases."

"That's one way to put it- gods. He's getting even tighter."

"I told you he likes it. Try thrusting a little. Be gentle."

The last words were almost like a warning, and Zagreus almost had to grin. Thanatos _did_ care about his brother. He knew it. Later on, he could tease him about it. Maybe.

Again Thanatos leaned over his brother to kiss him, then reached over to grab Zagreus' ass and push him even closer. Zagreus groaned into the kiss, and under Thanatos' guidance started thrusting. When he started holding on to Hypnos' waist for leverage, he felt how soft he was, how warm he felt against him, and almost wished they had done this a long time ago.

But under Thanatos' watchful gaze, he kept his thrusts gentle, just as he had been instructed, but slid in deep each time. After a while, when he felt the heat pool in his groin, Hypnos shifted a little in his sleep. His cheeks were now flushed, and he looked so very, very pretty. With his mouth within kissing distance, that's what Zagreus did. The lightest of touches, like the kiss of a feather. If Hypnos wanted to wake up with his come inside him, Zagreus would oblige.

It did not take much longer anyway, doing this for the first time, and feeling Hypnos’ tight heat around him, he found himself coming close shortly after. Thanatos kissed him again when he came, swallowing his moans as Zagreus spilled his seed deep inside his brother. Gasping against Thanatos’ lips, Zagreus closed his eyes for a moment to just feel.

Then, Hypnos stirred again. This time longer, and Zagreus pulled out quickly. He still somehow felt as if he had done something wrong, though Thanatos had encouraged him. When Hypnos fully woke up, he was smiling.

“Feel so good,” he sighed, and reached down to where Zagreus’ come was dripping out of him. Zagreus’ eyes widened as he pulled his hand up again and licked it off his fingers. “Delicious.”

Zagreus, once more, was crimson.

Hypnos seemed to notice Thanatos for the first time then, letting out this little yelp that sounded adorable. He was frozen in place for a moment, but smiled into the kiss that Thanatos offered.

“I’m sorry I was watching,” Hypnos said softly. “I could not help it.”

“Do not worry anymore,” Thanatos whispered. Something about the way he talked to Hypnos had changed. He liked that change, the two had been distant for far too long. “Still tired?”

“Always,” Hypnos replied.

Thanatos gave him a soft smile, and caressed his cheek. He wondered if something had happened between them that Thanatos had been so stand off-ish to him, but also knew that it would be difficult to find out. So for now, he was going to be glad for this softness between them, the peace and calm that neither of them had for very long in the House of Hades.

And treats. Eurydice’s treats - that they shared.


End file.
